1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadband antenna, and more particularly, to an antenna in which a stub is extended from bending portions of a meander line radiator formed at an acute angle to achieve broadband characteristics and the number of turns of the meander line radiator is adjusted to tune antenna characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Antennas in recent use for mobile phones have seen diversity in usable frequency bands thereof due to advancement in wireless technology. Specific examples adopting a variety of usable frequency bands include antennas for use in global system for mobile communications (GSM), and code division multiple access (CDMA) mobile phones (800 MHz to 2 GHz), wireless local area network (LAN) (2.4 GHz, 5 GHz), contactless radio frequency identification (RFID) (13.56 MHz, 433.92 MHz, 908 to 914 MHz, 2.45 GHz), Bluetooth (2.4 GHz), global positioning system (GPS) (1.575 GHz), FM radio (88 to 108 MHz), TV broadcasting (470 to 770 MHz), ultra-wideband (UWB), and Zigbee. Other notable examples include antennas for use in digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) including a satellite DMB (2630 to 2655 MHz) and a terrestrial DMB (174 to 216 MHz), which has been commercially available since 2005 and, and Nokia's DVB-H broadcasting (475 to 750 MHz) which has been commercially viable since June 2006.
To accommodate these broad bandwidths and multiple telecommunication channels, a wireless device is internally equipped with a plurality of antennas. The wireless device having the antennas installed therein as described above is rendered complicated and increased in size and manufacturing costs thereof.
A general antenna beneficially operating in a multi-band is a planar inverse F-type antenna (PIFA). This antenna assures signals to be received at different frequencies, thereby operating in multiple bands. However, the signals are hardly received in neighboring frequency bands.
Conventionally, an inverted F-type antenna, a helical antenna and an antenna utilizing a high dielectric substrate are employed to develop an antenna device having a size of 10 mm×10 mm at a frequency of at least 1 GHz. However, at a lower frequency band, i.e., a very high frequency (VHF) of up to hundreds of MHz like a terrestrial DMB, a ½ wavelength antenna and a ¼ wavelength antenna are lengthened to tens of cm, thus hardly installed in the mobile phones.